wwebradyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mason Ryan
In November 2010, Ryan toured Europe with the SmackDown brand, defeating Chavo Guerrero in Belfast on 4 November and again in Liverpool on 6 November. Mason Ryan made his WWE television debut on the 17 January 2011 episode of Raw by interfering in a match between CM Punk and John Cena. Following his interference, Punk presented him with a 'Nexus' armband, inducting him into the New Nexus. Ryan then participated in the 2011 Royal Rumble match. On 7 February Ryan had his debut match on Raw when he lost to R-Truth via disqualification. In late February, it was announced that Punk would face Randy Orton at WrestleMania XXVII, with each member of the New Nexus facing Orton to win the right to accompany Punk to the ring in the weeks leading up to WrestleMania. Ryan was the final member to face Orton, but lost on the March 14 episode of Raw. Following the match, Orton punted Ryan in the head. Ryan was absent from television for nearly a month, making his return on 11 April on Raw with the other New Nexus members, attacking Orton and preventing him from earning a WWE Championship match. On the 2 May episode of Raw, Ryan lost to Kane by disqualification following interference from Punk, and went on to attack both Kane and Big Show. Afterward he left the ring without celebrating with the other members of the New Nexus. At the Over the Limit pay-per-view on 22 May, Ryan and Punk challenged Big Show and Kane for the WWE Tag Team Championship, but were unsuccessful. The following month, Ryan suffered an injury and was absent from television to recuperate. Ryan returned from injury at a house show in Jackson, Mississippi in late August. He made his television return on the 8 September episode of WWE Superstars, turning face and defeating JTG. On the 26 September episode of Raw, Ryan was chosen by Vickie Guerrero as the partner for Jack Swagger and Dolph Ziggler in a six-man tag team match against Zack Ryder and Air Boom (Evan Bourne and Kofi Kingston), but Ryan turned on Swagger and Ziggler, allowing Ryder to pick up the victory for his team. The following week on Raw, Ryan teamed with Air Boom, Sheamus, CM Punk and John Cena in a 12-man tag team match to defeat the team of Alberto Del Rio, Christian, Cody Rhodes, David Otunga, Ziggler, and Swagger. Ryan began feuding with Ziggler, with the pair trading wins via disqualification. Ryan was part of Team Orton at the Survivor Series pay-per-view in November, where he was eliminated by Cody Rhodes. Ryan returned on the January 19 edition of Superstars, with his new tag team partner, Santino Marella where they defeated the team of Curt Hawkins and Tyler Reks. After once again pulled off from TV tapings, Ryan returned in action on 22 March, edition of Superstars, teaming up with Alex Riley and losing to Primo & Epico. In late spring he aligned himself with the Abraham Washington stable, possibly hinting another heel turn. At No Way Out, A.W. turned on his clients, Primo & Epico, which could also mean he turned on Mason Ryan too. Ryan would compete in dark matches after getting pulled from WWE TV. In late September, he announced that he was recovering from neck and biceps injuries. He returned to the WWE on the October 20th Episode Of Santino's Foreign Exchange, as an aid to Santino, who was trying to touch Michael McGillicutty's beard, but Santino failed in doing so. Ryan then made his television return a few days later on the October 22, 2012 episode Of Raw, as a lumberjack for The Biggest Lumberjack Match in history of Raw between CM Punk vs Sheamus. He then marked his return to WWE tapings on January 30, 2013, edition of NXT, by defeating Sakamoto. After squashing Enzo Amore on the May 22 episode of NXT, on the next episode Ryan took part in an 18-man battle royal to determine the number one contender to the NXT Championship, where he dominantly eliminated 11 wrestlers before being eliminated by Adrian Neville. He continued his winning streak by squashing the debuting Colin Cassady. On the July 6th episode of NXT Ryan helped Tons of Funk defeat Amore and Cassady and later danced with them. On April 30, 2014, it was reported that Ryan had been released by WWE. Category:Current Alumni